1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bed assembly and is more particularly concerned with an articulated headboard assembly in which the headboard carries moveable backrest assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, numerous backrests have been devised for disposing cushions angularly with respect to the surface of the bed so that a person lying in the bed can rest his head or upper body thereon.
In the prior art, there is essentially no simple but effective way of counterbalancing the weight of the backrest assemblies so that they may be readily and easily adjusted using only a single hand. The present invention overcomes this disadvantage by providing a unique constant tension system and a latch structure which will permit the easy manipulation of the backrest without appreciable force.